Si j'étais un animal
by yumi abyssia
Summary: Tout pars d'une question anodine qui va déclencher l'hilarité générale .Dis Yumi si j'étais un animal je serai quoi ? Les membres de Pandora vont avoir une petite surprise et la honte de leur vie !
1. Chat pitre 1 : Tout part d'une question

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour

**Rating** : K+

_Chat pitre 1 :_ Tout part d'une question anodine, dit-on.

Dis Yumi si j'étais un animal je serai quoi ?

HEIN ? Mais qu'est ce que tu me raconte Elliot ? Dis-je en levant les yeux de mon livre.

Eh, ben si j'étais un animal à ton avis je serai quoi ?

Je reste interdite devant les paroles de mon « petit-frère »,et cherche du secours du coté de Léo ,mais bizarrement je ne sens pas qu'il vas mettre d'une grande aide ,en effet, un rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres .Ce petit rire s'amplifie et … Il finit par terre en se tenant les côtes .

Je sens qu'Elliot nous regarde outré et qu'il n'apprécie pas le comportement de son valet, mais disons que ce n'est pas très grave, son égo s'en remettras .J'imite Léo .On doit être bien beau comme ça à s'esclaffer par terre, avec un Elliot rouge de colère, nous hurlant dessus :

Bon, vous aller arrêter de rire un peu

Ce n'est pas drôle dit-il en boudant

*o*Qu'il est mignon comme ça !

AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGG ! Elle est folle, hurla Elliot

Bon, c'est bon, ne pars pas, regarde on s'est calmé, hein qu'on s'est calmé Léo, dis-je en faisant mes yeux de tueuse !

**GLOUPS **

Bon, Elliot tu peux répéter la question s'il te plait ?

Si j'étais un animal je serai quoi ?

Mais, Elly-chan tu n'es pas un animal.

Ouiii, mais si j'étais …

Bon ,alors réchéflissons(NDA :non ce n'est pas une faute de frappes)

…

…

…un ours, si tu étais un animal tu serais un bon gros ours

HEINNNNNNNNNNN !

C'est mon « premier » début de fanfiction alors soyer indulgents !

(NDA :C'est ma prof d'anglais qui dit ça tout le temps DONC nous en Anglais on réchéflis ^-^ )


	2. Chat pitre 2 : Pourquoi faut que ça

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour

**Rating** : K+ (pour langage quel que peu grossier)

_Chat pitre 2 __:Pourquoi faut que ça arrive à moi ?_

…un ours, si tu étais un animal tu serais un bon gros ours

HEIIINNNNNNNNN

Hé, pourquoi un ours d'abord ? me fit-il en boudant

Oui c'est vrai pourquoi un ours, même moi je ne comprends pas, Eliot n'a pas l'air d'un ours

Hum hum, tu m'aides vachement là Léo

SALUUUT Yumii comment tu vas ? J'étais venu te poser une question, mais tu as l'air occupée

Mais, non Break, si tu es venu me poser une question, et ben pose la moi ^^

D'accord, si tu le propose si gentiment, mais je te préviens, Miss Sharon, Alice, Oz, Gil, Vincent, Maitre Oscar, Miss Ada, Lady Sheryl, le Duc Barma, Echo et Reim vont venir te voir pour te poser la même question que moi, arriveras tu a répondre ou n'y arriveras tu pas, j'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre dit il d'une voix malicieuse.

Ahhh Break et ses expressions ambiguës, Elliot et ses questions débiles et Léo et son sens de l'humour. Ces 3 là font la paire .Ah, les mecs si proche et pourtant si difficile à comprendre … ^^ '

Break se prépare à prononcer sa question, mais un immense bruit venant de la porte, l'en empêcha.

Mes invités sont arrivés, je vais les accueillir comme il se doit, foi de Yumi Abyssia alors que je prépare mon entrée en scène pour répondre à la fameuse question.

Je vois Sharon écrasée par Oz, Gil et Alice qui eux même sont écrasés par Vincent, Ada et Reim, Lady sheryl, le duc barma et écho sont derrière eux avec un air de s'en foutre TOTALEMENT, Léo, Elliot et Break sont pétés de rire derrière moi, ben d'accooord ça promet…

Break aide enfin Sharon à se relever, il était temps, la pauvre …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer à Sharon sur un ton goguenard :

Alors, Sharon ton prince charmant tarde à venir te relever, pourtant je vous pensais si proche.

Break et Sharon rougirent comme pas possible, et elle avait ce que j'insinuais ce qui n'améliora pas la couleur de son visage

Bon, passons

Une fois que tout le petit monde fut calmé je leur demandais qu'elle fût cette question si importante pour me déranger dans ma lecture ?

Vous, vous savez qu'elle est cette question ? Cher lecteur …

Je sais que vous savez, vous doutez ? Vous avez raison.

C'est cette question

Ouiiii, nooon … et Si c'est celle là

Si on était des animaux, on serai quoi ? Voila la question … qui tue

J'en ais marre

Alors dit-nous on est quoi, on est quoi ?

Vous êtes con, vous êtes con, pensai-je

Bon à ce rythme là, le plus judicieux serai de faire une assemblée, nous nous retrouvons demain, à 14 h pile dans la salle de réunion …OK

D'accord

Pourquoi faut que ça arriiiiiive à mooiiiii ? C'est pas juste d'abord …

J'espère que ça vous a plut

N'hésiter pas à mettre un commentaire Merci ^^


	3. Chat pitre 3: L'assemblée des mystères

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour

**Rating** : K+

Chat pitre 3 : L'assembléedumystère …

Il est 13h50 dans 10 minutes, commence l'assemblée, avec leur question débile, rah, ça m'énerve, franchement ils l'ont trouvé où leur question à deux balles, en tout cas, ils ont été la chercher loin, très loin … « _ « '

Et pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, je n'ai pas de chance.

_**Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ?**_

_**Oui je pense, elle aura une belle surprise.**_

A qui appartiennent ces voix ? D'ordinaire c'est la question que je me serai posée, mais la, non, ces voix je l'ai reconnaitrais entre mille

C'est celle d'Elliot et Leo !

Mais c'est qui « elle » ? Et puis pourquoi elle aura une belle surprise ?

Plein de questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais je n'ai pas le temps, le lapin blanc m'appelle(1). Vite.

oOo

Moi, Yumi Abyssia, je suis aujourd'hui la maitresse de cérémonie pour répondre à la question inintéressante, pardon si intéressante « Si j'étais un animal, je serai quoi ? » Vous pouvez vous assoir.

Boum !

Comme des éléphants, vous respectez bien le thème, lança Break

Hum, hum, bon, comme Elliot m'a posé la question en 1er je vais justifier mon choix :

Elliot si tu étais un animal, tu seras un ours …

Pourquooooiiiiiiiiii ? Lança t-il rageur

Attend je n'ai pas fini, IMBECILE ! Cela dut le calmer car il s'enfonça dans son siège

Je reprends, un ours, car malgré ton air de gros bourrin, tu es très gentil, un ours avec un cœur d'or, et pis t'a quel'que chose contre les ours ?

NON !

BIEN ! Répliquais –je sur le même ton.

Ensuite, Break, toi tu seras un renard polaire albinos, sournois, attachant et, disons –le, tellement mignon, n'est ce pas Sharon ?

Mais, euh. Fit-elle en boudant

D'accord, oui, ça me correspond bien

_Et nous, on serait quoi, hein, Yumii-chaan ? dit – une voix quelque peu gamine …_

J'espère que ça vous as plut, mais qui sont ces personnages mystères ?

Un petit rappel « d'Alice au pays des merveilles « (le lapin blanc) J'adore utiliser des phrases complexes sur le thème d'Alice au pays des merveilles ^^ C'est mon p 'tit délire.

Le chapitre 4 est écrit ^^

N'oublier pas de commenter, merci !


	4. Chat pitre 4 : Answers ou

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour

**Rating** : K+

**En gras, ce sont mes pensées**

Chat pitre 4 : Answer …

ou

Mais qu'est que tu fais la, toi ?

_Et nous, on serait quoi, hein, Yumii-chaan ? dit – une voix quelque peu gamine …_

AAAhhhh !

Alysse, ma p'tite chérie, tu vas bien ?

Oui, et toi ? Mais pourquoi ils hurlent, je fais si peur que ça, dit elle en sanglotant.

Nan, mais je rêve ou elle discute tranquillos avec la volonté de l Abysse, nan mais réagis Léo

Venant de Yumi, bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne même pas, elle a des tendances sado –masochistes, et pis c'est toi le » maitre « c'est à toi de réagir répondit Leo sur un ton impassible.

**Bon, je me retrouve, avec une gamine qui pleure, la moitié de Pandora qui hurle, et moi au milieu, comme une grosse imbécile.**

TAISEZ-VOUS, j'en ai ma claque laissez moi répondre à votre saleté de question, comme ça je pourrais finir mon livre tranquillement. OK …

Oui

JE N'AI PAS ENTENDU !

OUI !

Et Alysse qu'est ce que tu fais la, toi ?

Eh bien, je voulais te poser la question « Si j'étais un animal qu'est ce que je serai ? » mais je vois que tes invités, on été plus rapide que moi …

Alors, joint toi à nous, bon j'en étais à …

Sharon, tu serais une jument noire, ce n'est pas super original mais ça te correspond bien, fière et délicate à la fois.

Parfait !

Alice tu es un lapin noir avec des yeux rouges, physiquement : c'est bon, et mentalement tu est forte mais tu as besoin d'amour c'est trop mignon …

Oz tu es un écureuil blond, tu es indépendant mais tu as quand même besoin des autres …

Gil tu es un corbeau, primo c'est ta Chain, deuxio tu t'habille tout le temps en noir et troisio ça te correspondent bien …

Quoi seulement t'a rien de plus à ajouter ?

Hé, si je commence à faire 10 minutes, pour chaque personne on n'est pas arrivé, Gil

Humbgl…

Vincent tu es un serpent, sournois et calculateur …

J'aurai plutôt dit un rat d égout (par vous savez qui).

Oh, ça va monsieur le renard polaire albinos …

BON, Maitre Oscar, vous seriez un yorkshire avec des poils court, vous savez être sérieux, comme vous savez draguer, blaguer …

Thank You ,poupée

Vous pouvez garder vos commentaires pour vous …

Ada tu serais un panda roux, mignonne et sans défense ^^

Merci beaucoup Yumi – chan

ENFIN, quelqu'un de polie, n'est ce pas les garçons ?

Gloups !

Lady Sheryl vous seriez un magnifique cocker gris, vous savez réagir au moment qu'il faut avec distinction.

Une très belle interprétation, de moi-même, bravo.

Merci.

Duc Barma vous seriez un renard roux, vous êtes sournois mais vous avez aussi du « flair »pour les bonnes infos.

Ma petite Echo …

Echo tout court.

Echo, tu serais un colibri bleu, discret et rare mais » précieux » à la fois …

Oohhh c'est poétique ce que tu dis là Yumii –chan !

Merci Alysse ! ^^

Reim tu seras une souris marron clair avec … des lunettes, bien évidemment

**J'pense qu'il s'y attendait.**

Ah, ah tu es myope mon cher Reim …

Tais –toi Xerxès, si moi je suis myope alors toi tu es aveugle, na !

**J'ai envie d'embêter un peu break alors je vais lui lancer une réplique bien cynique comme je les aime :**

Dans tes dents, Break ! ¨v¨

Oh, ça va, hein.

Ne t'inquiète pas Break…

Sharon réconforte son Breakinou, c'est trop chou ça °Q°

**Rougissement de la part des deux concernés, c'est tellement prévisible …**

Bon, il reste plus que trois personnes, courage.

Non deux, objecta Léo

**Celui là je le vois venir !**

Hé, toi, mon cher Leo, tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir de la salle sans savoir quel animal tu seras, mais tu trompe.

Tu seras … un singe !

Ha, ha un singe !

Ne te moque pas Elliot

AIE, mais pourquoi tu me frappes

Tu n'as pas à te moquer de moi !

Alysse tu seras un lapin blanc pour … exactement les même raisons que ta sœur ^^

Et Cheshire, tu seras un chat du Bengale, pas besoin de précision, hein ?

Miaou…fit il avec son air trop craquant presque irrésistible

NON !

La séance est levée.

J'espère vous avoir apporté des précisions.

Yumi, demain rendez-vous à 17h, 12 rue de la Chantée-Claire à Réveil, me lança Elliot

12 rue de la Chantée-Claire à Réveil cette rue me dit quelque chose …

Mais c'est un karaoké -restaurant!

J'espère que ça vous as plut, mais pourquoi Elly veut m'emmené au karaoké(restaurant), SURPRISE, vous le serez dans le prochain épisode …

Mettez un commentaire, merci ^^


	5. Chat pitre 5 : Surprise

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour

**Rating** : K+

! SPOIL ! Il y a certain personnages que vous ne connaissez peut être pas encore ^^

**Chat pitre 5 :** Surprise !

Mais c'est un karaoké -restaurant!

Mais pourquoi, Elly veut m'emmener à mon karaoké-restaurant préféré !

Franchement, je ne comprends pas, est ce que ça a un rapport avec la surprise dont ils avaient parlé ?

En chemin je croise Léo qui me dit :

Elliot-m'a-dit-de-te-dire-de-te-faire-belle, lança t-il d'une traite.

D'accord Léo, mais tu sais que je ne vais pas te bouffer, tu le peux le dire tranquillement, ok ?

Oui Yumi-chan

Bon, ben, répète tranquillement, par ce que là je n'ai pas compris ) !

Elliot m'a dit de te dire de te faire belle !

Tu vois ça va mieux, hein ?

Oui c'est sur

Mais pourquoi il m a dit de me faire belle, hein Léo ? Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Lui dis-je avec mon sourire carnassier.

Hééééééééé biiiieennnnnn !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase vu que …

Il se barra en courant 0.0'

Nan, mais c'est un monde, je fais si peur que ça ?

Je regardai ma montre à gousset espérant que la musique guide mes pas. Comme par hasard elle me guida … jusqu'à ma chambre (de pandora, tout les membres important en ont une)! ^^°

Finalement j'allais peut être écouter le conseil de Léo, ou non, devrais je dire l'ordre d'Elliot …

Il avait dit de me faire belle ce que je fis rapidement vu qu'il était 16 heures

J'enfilai un haut bleu nuit avec un col blanc, brodé et un nœud bleu plus clair, je mis ensuite un jupon bleu avec des volant de la même couleur que mon nœud et collant noir.

Je relevais mes cheveux en une queue basse avec un nœud volanté.

Je couvrais mes bras avec des « manchettes » bleue, lacée avec des volants

Pour finir je mis mes ballerines bleues

Me regardant dans la glace, je me trouvais réellement jolie…

Vite il est 16h30, tandis que je me précipitais vers la voiture, j'observais quelque chose étrange, il n'y avait personne, personne à Pandora c'est bizarre ça …

17 heures pile poil …

Alors que j'entrais à l'endroit où l'on m'avait « invitée », j'entendis un grand boum suivi …

D'un … bonne fête Yumii-chan

Mais oui aujourd'hui nous sommes le 10 août, c'est ma fête … ils y ont pensé …

Tout le monde était là, Elly, Léo ,Oz, Alice, Gil, Vince, Ada, Sharon, Break, Lady Sheryl, le Duc Barma , Oscar ,Echo, Alysse, Cheshire, Vanessa, Reim, Jack, Glen, Lacie, Revy, Lottie, Lili (même les personnes mortes ,étaient ressuscités , DINGUE O.o)

Eux aussi c'étaient tous faits beaux, ah la la ça m'émeut.

**Comme c'est mignon d'habitude personne ni pense ^^'**

Comme d'habitude on te le fête jamais** (qu'est ce que je disais)**, ben cette année on a décidé de t'offrir une soirée karaoké, on sait que t'adore ça, alors bonne fête Yumi. Dit Elly

Ouuhhhou, on va boire jusqu' a en plus soif (c'est français ça ?)hurla Oscar

Ouais lança Lottie

_Nous ne connaissons pas ces individus répliquais je en même temps que Léo_

Au faite Yumi si t'était un animal, tu serais quoi ?

Tu ne vas pas recommencer Elly ?

Nan mais je suis sérieux là !

Bon ben je serai …un chat !

Pourq…

Parce ce que j'adore ça un point c'est tout .le coupais-je

Yumii-chan, je ne sais pas quoi chanter ? me fit Alysse

Blanc *silence*

Oui c'est vrai on est venus dans un karaoké sans avoir d'idée précise de chanson !

**Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable ¨o¨**

_Que est ce qu'on va chanter ? C'était ¨the question¨ du jour …_

J'aimerais bien vous répondre, cher lecteur,

Mais c'est une autre question,

Très bien il est l'heure,

De faire une autre fanfiction …

_Hé hé ^^ : Ma prochaine fanfiction s'appellera « Pandora au cœur du karaoké » ne vous inquiété pas je signalerai que c'est la suite de cette fanfiction _

_En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, et d'avoir posté des rewiews._


End file.
